goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
One Day at HorrorLand
One Day at HorrorLand is the sixteenth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published 1994. It received its first sequel as the thirteenth Goosebumps Series 2000 book, Return to HorrorLand. The book has received several adaptations, and has inspired many other pieces of Goosebumps media, such as three video games and a book series. The cover illustration features a giant Horror that is attached to a billboard that reads: Welcome to Horrorland - where Nightmares Come to Life! A dimly lit amusement park is visible in the background. Blurb THE NEXT RIDE MIGHT BE THEIR LAST... The Morris family got lost trying to find Zoo Gardens Theme Park. But that's okay. They found another amusement park instead. It's called HorrorLand. In HorrorLand there are no crowds. No lines. And the admission is free. It seems like a pretty cool place. But that was before that heart-stopping ride on the deadly Doom Slide. And that terrifying experience in the House of Mirrors. Because there's something weird about the rides in HorrorLand. Something a little too creepy. A little too real... Plot The Morris family is driving through the desert, searching for the Zoo Gardens theme park. The family consists of Lizzy Morris, Luke Morris, Luke's friend Clay, and the parents. The father left the map at home, so they get lost. Soon they come across a forest and they are sure that there is no hope, until a frightening billboard reveals the existence of a theme park called HorrorLand one mile away. They drive there, but as soon as they are parked, the car explodes, and the family narrowly escapes the blast. They are greeted by a worker in the toll booth in a lifelike "costume". He apologizes for the inconvenience, allowing them to enter the park for free; when they ask to use the telephone, they are informed that there are no telephones at HorrorLand at all. The parents decide to let the kids go off on their own, while they try to find a car. After narrowly escaping what seems to be a robot white wolf, the kids find a sign reading NO PINCHING. puzzle by the strange sign, they decide to go on some rides. The deadly Doom Slide is their first choice. it consists of ten numbered slides, one of them being the never-ending Doom Slide that the workers warned about. Lizzy chooses slide number three because three is her lucky number; Luke chooses slide number two, and Clay chooses slide number ten. Once Luke and Lizzy reach the bottom, they can't find Clay anywhere. they ask one of the park workers where Clay could be. the worker responds that he may have taken the Doom Slide. Lizzie decides they should take slide number ten, thinking they'll end up where Clay is. the slide is very long, filled with hot sticky cobwebs. the ride ends with a wall of raging flames. They discover that the rides in HorrorLand are a little too scary, maybe even a little too dangerous. They soon decide to go find their parents, who have gone missing, only to be attacked by a vicious swarm of bats. After escaping from this, they find their parents and decide to ride the safest ride in the park, the Coffin Cruise. It is a relaxing ride down a river in makeshift rafts made of coffin wood. Soon, they are locked into the coffins and are shocked to discover that there are spiders inside. After they are let out, they try to escape, only to find a sign that says: NO EXIT. NOBODY LEAVES HORRORLAND ALIVE. They are soon captured by the workers, the "HorrorLand Horrors". These monsters put them on a monster game show, where they exhibit the humans being killed or tortured on national television. As they are about to be pushed into a pit of death, Lizzy remembers the “No Pinching” signs around the park. She pinches at the Horror, causing it to deflate and die. The family begins to pinch several Horrors, and that allows them to escape through the front gate which was now open. But then, the Horrors give chase and run after them. They steal a bus and drive home, where they discover a Horror had clung to the back of the bus. Once the monster gets off the back, he gives them free passes to the park for next year. Reprints and rereleases Differences *The Classic Goosebumps reprint was released as a tie-in to the fifth Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz. International releases Table = |region = United Kingdom |language = English |translated-title = One Day at HorrorLand |date = March 1995 |publisher = Scholastic }} |region = Italy |language = Italian |translated-title = A Particular Day |date = June 1995 |publisher = Mondadori }} |region = Spain |language = Spanish |translated-title = A Day in HorrorLand |date = 1995 |publisher = Ediciones B }} |region = Greek |language = Greece |translated-title = The Lunar Park of Terror |date = 1995 |publisher = ΚΕΔΡΟΣ }} - Ver. 2= - Ver. 3= }} |region = France |language = French |translated-title = The Horror Park |date = February 13, 1997 |publisher = Bayard Poche }} |region = Portugal |language = Portuguese |translated-title = One Day in the Country of Horrors |date = 1997 |publisher = Abril }} |region = Denmark |language = Danish |translated-title = One Day in Horrorland |date = 2000 |publisher = Borgen }} |region = Nederlands |language = Dutch |translated-title = Horrorland |date = 2003 |publisher = Kluitman Alkmaar BV }} |region = Egypt |language = Arabic |translated-title = The Amusement Park of Surprises |date = N/A |publisher = Dar Nahdet Misr }} |region = Israel |language = Hebrew |translated-title = Welcome to the Land of Fright |date = N/A |publisher = Maariv Publishing }} |region = Canada |language = French |translated-title = The Horror Park |date = September 2005 |publisher = Scholastic }} |region = Brazil |language = Portuguese |translated-title = A Day in the Park of Terror |date = 2006 |publisher = Fundamento }} |region = Korea |language = Korean |translated-title = The Secret of HorrorLand |date = July 30, 2015 |publisher = Gorilla Box }} |region = China |language = Mandarin |translated-title = Horror Park |date = October 1, 2015 |publisher = Shang Zhou Publishing }} |region = Denmark |language = Danish |translated-title = One Day in HorrorLand |date = January 2009 |publisher = Borgen }} |region = United Kingdom |language = English |translated-title = One Day at HorrorLand |date = June 4, 2015 |publisher = Scholastic }} |region = Canada |language = French |translated-title = The Horror Park |date = June 2015 |publisher = Scholastic }} |region = Bulgaria |language = Bulgarian |translated-title = One Day in the Country |date = May 29, 2018 |publisher = Хермес }}}}}} |-|Gallery = 16 One Day at Horrorland UK cover.jpg|UK Una giornata particolare.png|Italian Onedayathorrorland-spanish.jpg|Spanish Onedayathorrorland-greek.jpg|Greek Onedayathorrorland-french1.jpg|French (Ver.1) Onedayathorrorland-french2.jpg|French (Ver. 2) Onedayathorrorland-french3.jpg|French (Ver. 3) Onedayathorrorland-portuguese.jpg|Portuguese Onedayathorrorland-danish.gif|Danish Kippenvel HorrorLand.jpg|Dutch onedayathorrorland-arabic.jpg|Arabic OS 16 One Day Horrorland Persian cover Vida.jpg|Persian (Vida) onedayathorrorland-hebrew.png|Hebrew Onedayathorrorland-french-canadian.jpg|Canadian (French) Onedayathorrorland-brazilian.jpg|Brazilian Onedayathorrorland-korean.jpg|Korean onedayathorrorland-chinese.jpg|Chinese (2015) Classic Goosebumps Onedayathorrorland-danish-classicgoosebumps.jpg|Danish Onedayathorrorland-classic-uk.jpeg|UK Onedayathorrorland-french-classicgoosebumps.jpg|Canadian (French) Onedayathorrorland-classicgoosebumps-bulgarian.jpg|Bulgarian Differences *In the French release, this is the twenty-fifth book in the original series. **Lizzy is called "Lise". **Luke is called "Luc". **Clay is called "Matthieu". **HorrorLand is called "Horror Park". Adaptations TV series One Day at HorrorLand was adapted into a two-part episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the eight (part one) and ninth (part two) episode of season three. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:One_Day_at_HorrorLand/TV_Episode ''Goosebumps Graphix'' One Day at HorrorLand was adapted into a Goosebumps Graphix story in March 2007 by Jill Thompson, as the first story in Terror Trips. Audiobook Merchandise Advertisement OS_16_One_Day_at_Horrorland_bookad_from_OS15.jpg|Book advertisement from You Can't Scare Me!. Artwork One Day at HorrorLand - artwork.jpg|Original 1993 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *According to the 2015 rerelease of R.L. Stine's autobiography, Stine drew maps of HorrorLand so he could picture where each attraction would be while writing the book. **Stine also said it's one of his favorite Goosebumps books.It Came From Ohio! - R.L. Stine - Google Books: "horrorland" *In 2015, Scholastic's official Tumblr page hosted a competition in which users could vote for their favorite book in the original series (with the addition of ''Cry of the Cat'' and Bride of the Living Dummy). Ultimately, One Day at HorrorLand won."It’s official! The ULTIMATE GOOSEBUMPS BOOK, as determined by you, is ONE DAY AT HORRORLAND!" (Tumblr) References in other Goosebumps media *HorrorLand has been a locale featured in several Goosebumps video games including 1996's Escape from HorrorLand and 2008's Goosebumps HorrorLand. *HorrorLand was featured in the first ''Goosebumps'' Comic Book arc, Monsters at Midnight. *Early plans for the sequel of the 2015 ''Goosebumps'' film were to feature HorrorLand. This was ultimately scrapped in favor of 2018's Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. *HorrorLand is featured in Goosebumps HorrorTown, during the HorrorLand Carnival event. References See also *''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' *''Escape from HorrorLand'' *''The Streets of Panic Park'' *HorrorLand *''Return to HorrorLand'' Category:HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Comics Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Original series Category:Books Released In 1994 Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Classic Goosebumps Category:Amusement Park Category:Covers by Brandon Dorman